bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Hydranoid
is a Bakugan, the evolution of Dual Hydranoid and the final evolution of Hydranoid. Information Description Alpha Hydranoid is a dragon-like Bakugan, featuring a dark skin tone that makes him difficult to see at night. His hard, metallic armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and his dark blasts can destroy all elements. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Alpha Hydranoid is the second evolution of Hydranoid - coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved after Masquerade's brawl with Exedra. In Behind the Mask of Masquerade, he battled against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Alice's body, Alpha Hydranoid became Alice's Guardian Bakugan. With Alice, it has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents including Drago. This is the only Bakugan that has had two masters that it really responded with, not just being taken. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Alice against Rabeeder, Rabeeder ended up crystallizing him and almost transforming him into a statue, but since his heads were still un-encased they figured out that they could still use some of his abilities, getting out of the crystal after taking her down. Alpha Hydranoid's three heads each have their own voice but they all have the same personality. Bakugan: New Vestroia In a way, Alpha Hydranoid gave birth to the Battle Brawlers Resistance as Mira heard him talk when he was being tortured by Professor Clay and his assistants, making her realize the Bakugan were intelligent (sentient level) creatures and formed the Resistance to set them free. A mechanical mimic of Alpha Hydranoid named Hades was used by Shadow Prove in his battles against Shun Kazami, Dan Kuso, and Baron Leltoy and later in a rematch against both Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura (Shadow had brawled Marucho in his battle prior to his first use of Hades against Shun). The mimic was created by Professor Clay possibly from the data the Vexos got from torturing him. In the episode preview Shun calls him Hydra. He is friends with Ingram. Alpha Hydranoid is then freed by Mira, Shun, and Marucho as well as the other Bakugan that Prince Hydron had turned to bronze statues. When Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the other brawlers' Guardian Bakugan return to earth, Alpha Hydranoid returns to Alice. Based on Drago's statement about the Six Fighting Bakugan who were captured Alpha Hydranoid was the fourth with Preyas, Hammer Gorem, and Storm Skyress being the first three respectively and Blade Tigrerra being the last. Alice and Chan Lee team up against Shadow Prove in Shadow Attack. Hydranoid destroyed Hades but was beaten by MAC Spider. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast from the Past, he was seen with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia. He was later destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer. He was revived after the Mechtavius Destroyer was destroyed. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now most likely living peacefully on New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Indigo Nightmare: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Death Trident (Terminal Trident/Trident of Doom): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Destroy Vanish (Destruction Grind): Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid and allows him to attack anywhere on the field. * Destruction Grind: Slowly reduces the opponents power level to 0. *'Blinding Spice' *'Lash and Blast Extreme' ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Final Demolition '(Final Destruction): Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. Game Alpha Hydranoid was originally released as a Special Attack Heavy Metal Bakugan. It is available in Darkus, Haos, Pyrus, Subterra, and Ventus. The highest G powered attribute made was the Subterra version at 750G. You can also get a 650Gs Subterra version.The haos version comes with 630G. A non-metal translucent version was released as part of the Masquerade Brawler's Evolution starter set, which also included Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid was re-released for Mechtanium Surge, along with Dharak and Cyborg Helios, as part of the BakuEvolutions "Evil" set. Available in Darkus only, it received a new color scheme to match the other Mechtanium Surge Bakugan and a DNA Code for online play. This is currently the strongest version available at 800 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid isn't available in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game, though he is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. In Japan, its Subterra BakuTech version in BTC-05 comes with 460 Gs 480 Gs, or 500 Gs. Its translucent Darkus version in BBT-03 and BST-02 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. Trivia * In New Vestroia, Alpha Hydranoid's power level actually decreased to 500 Gs. His G-Power was originally 550. * Including the fact that Alpha Hydranoid is used by a Russian character, it's possible that he is based on Zmey Gorynych, a three-headed dragon from the Russian Folklore. * Alpha Hydranoid is based on the Hydra, a monster in Greek Mythology that started with a single head, but multiplied when cut. * In the original series, when Masquerade threw Alpha Hydranoid into battle, he would perform a series of spins and swerves before standing. After he started being used by Alice, he ceased doing these stunts. *Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid were the only Bakugan owned by a major antagonist to evolve by battle experience; Hydranoid became Dual Hydranoid, who then became Alpha Hydranoid. Naga evolved by stealing the Silent Core, Viper Helios evolved by mechanical upgrades, Dharak evolved by fusing his and Drago's DNA, Phantom Dharak mutated after Code Eve extracted his evil essence, and Razenoid evolved after Mag Mel obtained Drago's Gate and Dan's Key. *On Bakugan Dimensions, he has a very substantial amount of strength and agility for a Darkus Bakugan. *He appears to be very physically strong, as he is able to fly while carrying Preyas, Blade Tigrerra and Hammer Gorem with ease. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:Special Attack Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers